Joe's Nuzlocke Adventure:Hoenn
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: Watch my journey unfold
1. Chapter 1 Hello Hoenn

_Hi guys Emperor Valeyard of Unova her with a new 's Hoenn Nuzlocke will focuson my Hoenn journey nuzlocke style.I will follow nuzlocke rules and will travel with me on my on an ORAS style Emerald version with all 721 the disclaimer please._

 _May:Emperor Valeyard of Unova doesn't own any of the characters belong to Gamefreak and Nintendo._

 _Chapter 1 Hello Hoenn_

Joey sat up as the moving truck bounced around on the dirt road when it came to sudden stop,forcing Joey forward as well as his groaned in pain as he spoke"At least it's finally over".The sliding door opened up as fresh sunlight poured in."Joey and Caroline welcome to Littleroot Town"said Norman as he breathed in the fresh tropical breeze due to Hoenn being close to the looked around and noticed a familiar looking building"Hey its a lab.I might as well check out the town first".Caroline and Norman both walked in the house as Joey headed next door

"You must be the next have a daughter your your would really like to meet you.." said Ms Birch as she greeted Joey."I might as well"said Joey as he walked upstairs only to come face to face with the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. _'So this is thier daughter_ 'he thought before she noticed him."Hi I'm May,you must be Joey right?"May said as Joey could tell she was the shy type by the blushing on her face.

25 minutes later...

Joey walked around for a little while until he heard a scream.' _Sounds like someone's in trouble_ 'Joey thougt as he rushed onto Route 101 spotting a man around his dad's size in a lab coat running from a grey pokemon."Hey you there quickly grab a Pokeball and help me"He said as the grey thing continued chasingchasing quickly grabbed a Pokeball and tossed tossed it releasing the Mudfish Pokemon,.Joey spoke"Mudkip use Tackle."

Mudkip began charging as Poochyena charged as as both take serious damage when suddenly Mudkip's tail glows white."Mudkip use Iron Tail"Joey speaks as Poochyena charges charges a matter of seconds Poochyena collaspes exhausted"We won!"Joey said as Mudkip limped back to him."Thanks for the save there.I would've been a Pokemon's lunch if it wasn't for you."he spoke panting.

10 minutes later...

Joey and May were both at the lab ready to begin thier were there to pick up the trainer necessitates.A Pokedex,five Pokeballs plus thier starters,and a Pokenav."May can I ask you something?"Joey asked May."What do you want?"she asked patiently."Do you want to join me on my journey May?"His answer was this,"YES,YES,YES!Of course I'll come"she said said as she quickly picked Torchic while Joey picked Mudkip."Why dont we give our Pokemon a nickname?"She asked."I'll call you Fatkip"I said to Mudkip as it leaped into my arms arms speaks"I'll call you Luna"as Torchic nuzzled May.

That concludes Chapter Chapter 2 Joey and May tackle Route 101 and Oldale Town.I also need ocs for rivals for both Joey and May and name them in a review or pm me and name thier first pokemon I'l see you guys later Valeyard out


	2. Chapter 2 Oldale TownEncunterinng Cynder

_Hey guys Emperor Valeyard of Unpva here with the second chapter of Joe's Hoenn Adventure: for the long wait but I'm the disclaimer please_

 _Fatkip:Emperor Valeyard of Unova owns none of the characters. All characters belong to Game Freak and Nintendo._

 _Pokemon_

 _Joey Pokemon 1,Deaths 0_

 _May,Pokemon 1,Deaths 0_

 _It had been two days since we left Littleroot Town and already we had Pokemon.I had caught a Poochyena and Wurmple naming the Poochyena Twister and the Wurmple had caught a Tailow and named it Armstrong since it was a tough we entered Oldale Town we were approached by the Pokemart's clerk who gave us a quick guide to Pokemon Centers and stopped at the Pokemon Center for the night before we set out for Petalburg City ._

 _"We're already halfway to Petalburg City.I can't wait to see Dad" I said as we released are Pokemon._

 _"_ That's also where my first contest will happen"said May as she overlooked a guide to the Hoenn Region.

" I'll cheer you your like the sister I never had"I said "I heard that there had been sightings of rare Pokemon in Petalburg Woods" I said easily getting May's attention.

(Quick note I will befriend a legendary in the forest but I won't catch it until later)

"Can't Joe" said May as she went to her side of the room.I ponderen what Pokemon we might see tomorrow. At around 11:00 the next day we came across an injured Ralts being attacked by a Mightyena.(I know you don't encounter Mightyena until Route 120 but who cares!)I sent out Fatkip only for him to start evolving."Marahtomp"Fatkip screeched as he shot a ball of mud right at it."Fatkip learned Mud Shot!"May said excitedly.I immediately picked up the Rakts and ran the rest of the way to Petalburg City.

That concludes the second chapter with a on the lookout for the next chapter on Sunday


	3. Chapter 3 The Rise of Tesla and Sarah

Hey guys Valeyard here with Chapter 3 of Joe's Hoenn Adventure will continue from where the story left after watching 2 twitch streamers get engaged I might as well feature them as our Luna the disclaimer please.

Luna:Valeyard does not ANY of the characters from Gamefreak except Ocs(Also go follow Teslamouse and Sarbear69 on twitch.)

 _Joe:Pokemon 3 Deaths:0_

 _May:Pokemon:1 Deaths 0_

As Joe and May ran furiously toward the Pokemon Center with the Rats in hand,They ran by two trainers who were going about their business the female had a Teddiursa while the male had a were curious on what was happening so they followed them took notice and spoke

"We could use some help with this Ralts here"He said in panic

"We can try to help,Sarah can you fetch some Sitrus Berries for the Ralts with Amelia"the male said in a calm meaning as they came to a stop"Alpha,I need you to build a mat using String Shot"Alpha nodded and fired it in a rectangular laid the Ralts down while sending out Fatkip."Fatkip,can you please use Ice Beam on that pond to help us get an Ice pack"(Fatkip knew this move at birth).Fatkip immediately fired the beam of ice at a portion of the pond."That'll do"said May as she sent out Luna to roast the berries for the Alpha began glowing as she began to turn into a cocoon."Silcoon!"she shouted as she shot missle like appendages into a tree."That was Pin Missle,Nice work Alpha"said Joey as he patted his cocooned suddenly busted out of her Pokeball as she started to sniff something,Something ,May,and Tesla could smell it too.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"shouted May as a forest fire began raging.

 ** _DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNNN!_**

 ** _Cliffhanger time folks also the sequel to Dales Invasion:The Dragon Realms aka Crash Course:Named is coming next month finally in the mean time expect new chapters for Roads of Redemption Rewritten,To Equestrian,From Sinnoh with Love,and Wierdmageddon in K.a.l.o.s.:The Clash of next time my fellow imperials_**


End file.
